only if he knew
by blackstar509
Summary: lucy and levy are tomboy's and they have secret's they move, to keep something away they are total bad ass's lucy has a special ability , read to find out. my first story
1. Chapter 1

"Yo woman! We need to pack now, they found out I did it, let's go!" I yelled to my mom," oh Lucy not again this is the fifth time this year!" mom yelled back at me," we need to go and get levy to!" I screeched. Levy and I were at the back of the car mom was driving us, to magnolia town, me and levy were best friends just like sisters she had blue hair and brown eyes I had blond hair and brown eyes, together we were unstoppable, my mom saw us sleep in the back of the car I woke up to see that we were here, I looked at levy," levy wake the fuck up!" said to her, next thing I know I she sits up quick and we bumped each other on the head," ow! What the fuck levy!" I blurted out," your fault dude" she said laughing. We got out of the car and went in side, I tolded mom the go and enroll us in fairy tail high and we will finish unpacking she said ok.

The next day, it was Monday, I got up took a shower, went next door to see levy ' damn she left with out me, bitch' I thought then i put a black tee with camo pants and combat boots put my hair in pig tails on both sides of my head and ran to school I was lat but who cares it's not I like school I went to art and kick the door open and yelled ,"Yo!" and walk to my desk," Your late Lucy." Mr. jet said I looked up and said," and your ugly as fuck." the kids started to laugh," office now!" Mr. jet said , " all right oh and just to let you know you should check it see if your car still words and i'm not done levy, you should have woke me up asshole!" and left to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in the front door and sat down on the desk, "sup!" I said pissed, " Lucy Heartfilia I read you file and…" my face turned white as a ghost," Well I'm going to have you have some supervision and the cops will be keeping an eye on you and to do this is going to have you file." Mr.M said disappointed, "and what if I refuse." I said not paying attention, "ha ha funny thing is, you cant" he said looking in her eyes my face got red from anger and scream, " FUCK YOU!" and stormed out and went to math she entered the room the teacher wasn't there so I jumped on the table and walk to my desk a jump off and sat down everyone looked at her she didn't notice but a pink haired boy and his group were talking about her.

Natsu's pov

"dude she's cool, hey Ezra at lunch you should tell them to sit with us to introduce us all right" I said with a smile," ok natsu," Ezra said,'' and maybe we can tell Loki to touch her ass see what she'll do to him.'' every one nodded 'maybe I can get her to be my girlfriend she seems cool she looks good too, ya, maybe I can' I thinks out loud as i look at her to see a friend with her, while my friend looking at me lisanna is whispering," ohhhh natsu has a crush ha ha ha ha!" every one started to laugh his face turned red.

Lucy's pov

It was lunch every thing looked like poison so i grabbed a salad and went to an empty table with levy then a red hair girl came and said,'' hey my name is erza and my friends wanted to see if you would come eat at the table?" '' all right.'' I said and looked at levy as she nodded. She went to the table and sat down a pink haired boy came she stood up and said,'' so pinkie what do you need something?'' i said bluntly,'' No, i came to say hey and to introduce you to me,gray,lokie,erza,lisanna and gajeel.'' i said hi to all of them then i felt something touch my ass, i slapped him and kick his balls, grabbed his hand twisted it and put it on his back and told him,'' if you touch my ass again you will be seeing hell and back and trust me, other boys did not like that.'' everyone's eyes looked at her natsu started to laugh,'' dude luce your a total bad ass you should come sit with us more.'' i nod to say ok i guess my phone rang and i let loki go,'' yellow'' '' hey babe im back fro-'' i dropped the phone ''levy shit got real hes back we have to hide hes coming for me!'' i started to shake and grab levy's arm and left while everyone looking at her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

We run as fast as we could to the car but we were to late and HE was here," What do you want you dick head, let go of me Mystogan!" I shouted to him.,'' Babe why so rude.'' He grabbed my chin and cut a line in my chin, with blood on my chin,'' You know I love you.'' "Well I hate you!'' I turned to see natsu and the others my eye were wide 'shit' I thought,'' Guys go you don't wanna get hurt.'' ''No well help you, fire dragon's claw!" he ran to mystogan and punched him my eyes went so wide 'did he just punch him with fire in his hand I guess I have to tell the since they saw him gosh, they will probably protect me lets hope the still want me as friends' I ran to the car turned it on ,'' Levy get in the car quick you too guys now before we fucken die!'' they jump in the car and they were off ,"Lucy why are they after you huh Lucy that was dangerous!" " Shut up ok ill tell you later natsu at my house k now shut up!" they all stayed quiet when we got to my house,'' Hey look Lucy im your neighbor I live next to you,'' "Natsu everyone in my room now im going to tell you something." " Me too lucy im-" I cut in,' I know by your scent you're a fire dragon slayer right, erza you have requip magic and, gray I like yours too just as I likes Natsu's you have ice-make magic." there eye in shock," If you wanna know, how I know well, by your sent. Well of to my room now I cant say this outside."

"Ok don't tell any one ok if you do I will kill all of you ok?" I said seriously everyone nodded ok,'' All right well im a elemental dragon master and you see they are coming for me because im the last of my kind, my mom was queen of the dragons and im the princess well my mom and dad died during a war, I got adopted by my former mom she all ready know every thing so does levy over there, me and her were best friends threw all of the war, and I can open a portal no one knows whats in there and if I open it I will go insane and kill every one I see and you see, I cant control my powers when I was 7 a got mad and burned most of a house and killed innocents I had no friends except levy when I came to your school I can tell everyone had magic I hid from the guy that tried to take me his name was mystogan."


End file.
